


Silver Medal

by Nigaki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: After Copa America 2016, Blond Messi, Coming Out, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gerard is not a footballer, Idiots in Love, Leo is, Leo is kind of addicted, Love Story, Luis and Leo are BFFs, M/M, Puyol still plays for Barca, Secret Relationship, Selfies, Smut, alternative universe, because I said so, fan!Gerard, so many selfies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: After another lost final Leo meets Gerard, his full of enthusiasm, caring fan who did something even his best friend Kun couldn't do - he made him laugh. Any relationship with a fan is always dangerous but Leo can't let go of a man who may be a cure to his sorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm super excited to introduce you to one of my biggest story and the one I'm probably the most proud of. I started writing this in my native language but recently I decided to translate it to English. Why? Because like I said, I'm proud of this story and wanted to share it with more people. This and the world need more Piquessi in any language :D It's an AU so many things are different than in real life like Leo isn't in a relationship with anyone at the beginning tho he did dated Anto some time ago. The original isn't finished yet but so far I stick with every match results that Barca played in real life. The only big thing I changed was Leo's injury, he was never absent in my story but that's just it. 
> 
> Originally this is a part of my series called "Blaugrana is the color of love" containing some Piquessi stories but I don't know yet if I'm gonna translate anything else from it so I'm not creating any new series right now. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my second try with writing in English so sorry for any mistakes. I'm pretty good with reading and talking but I'm not good with writing. Hopefully that won't be too much problem and you all can enjoy my little story :D
> 
> Well, that's it I think. Good luck with my English and enjoy :D

It was weird to suffer because of the lose you didn't experienced on your own skin or even by your team. The worst thing was that no matter how hard you try this awful feeling don't disappear. He tried to tell himself there is no reason to cry over spilled milk, that it's just a game. But what game - the final. Once again lost by Argentina.

He watched all three they lost, every time feeling that this is the one they'll win. And every time he ended with horrible feeling of defeat filling his heart. Argentina wasn't even his country, he didn't care about most of its players. Most because there were two man he cared about more than about his own national team. He was looking at one of them right now.

Leo Messi always appeared as shy but with a strong character. But in this moment he wasn't the same man that constantly leads his team to trophies. He looked smaller than ever. He stood sad and miserable in some alley, his face was covered by hood but one thing betrayed his identity and it wasn't his height. He almost missed this while he was passing by, being almost as sad as Messi.

It was silver medal that betrayed his identity. Another one to collection, better than bronze but not as good as gold. It was true that people who gets silver are the most disappointed ones. So close yet not close enough. Good but not the best. In Leo's case it was even worse because he was the best and he deserved this damn medal. He was good enough but not close enough. Never close enough.

He should turn around and leave Leo alone but he couldn't do that as a fan and a human being with empathy. When he took step forward toward grievous player it was too late to go back. Leo heard him and looked at him with panic in his eyes. A moment later he just started staring angrily, facing him with his body. He must have scare him.

"Uh, hi." He said softly trying to not look like a treat. It was late, not the good time for surprising someone in a dark alley but he hoped his striped blue and white shirt will help to tell he has no bad intentions.

" What do you want?" Asked Leo suspiciously, hiding his medal inside the pocket. He was calmer than right after the match, he didn't have tears in his eyes anymore he was just sad and trying to hide it behind angry glare.

"I spotted you standing here alone and I thought I'll check if everything is okay" Gerard explained. Seeing his idol in a state like that made this defeat even more painful.

"I'm fine."

Messi turned his back to him, probably not sensing any danger. Now he just wanted to be left alone but Gerard was too stubborn for that.

"I'm sorry about the final." Almost instantly he regretted his words. He couldn't be more dumb. Who want to hear something like that from a stranger?

"Thanks" replayed Leo sadly. He looked like he didn’t even had enough strength to be angry about this unsuccessful try to cheer him up.

"I'm Gerard" he introduced himself. He wasn't sure what was his goal in this but he was sure of one thing, than he can't leave the other man alone right now. He would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try to make him feel better. "I'm a big fan but you probably noticed that already."

Leo turned to him again, looking at his shirt but he didn't said anything.

"You know" he spoke again. "It's not nice not to introduce yourself."

"You know who I am."

"Is this new excuse for being rude?"

Corner of Messi's mouth twitched a little and soon there was a whole smile. Gerard never was so proud of himself like right now. Somehow he managed to cheer up a guy who was very close to being depressed.

"Leo Messi" Leo finally said, extending his hand to him.

Even though he was sure it was him the whole time, only now, when Messi introduced himself properly it came to him who he's talking to.

"Oh my god it's really you!" he said with amazement. "At first I was sure it's just a dream or a hallucination, sometimes they happen to me. No wait. That come out wrong."

"It did" agreed Leo, retreating his hand that Gerard didn't even shake because he was too excited. "I bet you would like an autograph."

"It would be nice but I don't want to force you when you're like this."

Not even once he thought about an autograph when he decided to talk to Leo. He just wanted to make him smile again, he was good at this.

"It's not a problem" Leo assured him, still smiling. There was something sad about this smile but it was better than nothing. "Stretch your shirt."

"Do you always have marker with you?" he asked when Messi pulled one from his pocket.  

"Sometimes." Leo wrote his name right under the AFA logo.

"Oh gosh, thanks. I already have autograph from Iniesta and Puyi. Got them when they were leaving Ciutat Esportiva but I never thought I would have your autograph as well." He was so happy he couldn’t stand in place. He looked at his new autograph, forgetting for a moment he wasn't alone. "Good thing I didn't sweat during match. It would be sad to wash your signature."

"It would." Leo looked at his watch. "I have to go. My plane will be leaving soon."

“Oh, right.” He didn’t want to end this conversation yet.

“Thanks for the talk. It made me feel a little better.”

The pain after the defeat weakened when he heard this confession from Leo. He was glad he could help him and by it, also himself.

“You’re welcome.”

Messi moved past him without another word but before he despaired around the corner he stopped and took something from his pocket. 

“One more thing…”

At first Gerard did nothing when suddenly a medal appeared in front of him. What was he supposed to do with it? Touch? Take?

“Uh…”

“You can take it.” Leo assured him with a shy smile, so different from the sad one he was wearing just a minute ago.

“But it’s your medal.” He was shocked, his biggest idol was just giving him his second place prize for a big tournament. It has to be a dream.

“I already have on but with different date. Beside you can give it back some other time.”

Gerard didn’t want to hold him much longer and cause him to be late for a flight so he hesitantly reached his hand for the medal.

“Careful” Leo warned him when he almost had the prize in his grip.

“Why? It’s not fragile.”

Messi just smiled mysteriously. For a person who just had one of the worst nights of his life he smiled many times during this few minutes. And it’s all because of him. Nothing stroked his ego like that in a long time.

Still not understanding anything he took the medal by the band. Leo was finally satisfied and went away. Gerard was watching him until he get too far away. He still had a hard time with believing what just happened and how lucky he is.

Circumstances wasn’t the best but he was still happy that he met Messi, got his autograph and medal. A medal! Who even does that? Surely not many athletes. That’s why Leo was so special not only on the pitch.  

Still drunk with happiness Gerard looked at the medal, turning it in his hands and almost getting a heart attack when he noticed a number written on it. A phone number. He suddenly forgot how to hold things and medal slipped from his fingers. He barely caught it before it hit the ground, instantly discovering that he erased some ink with his grip.

“Fuck!” Gerard quickly moved his fingers to safer spot but the damaged was done. “I lost one digit. Fuck. Fuck!”  

Some guy was just passing by and looked at him weirdly but Gerard ignored him, too affected by the fact he just got Leo Messi's phone number. Could world be any better?

“Wait.” He muttered to himself. “He said some other time.”

The world just became better.


End file.
